Valentines
by SlvrElement
Summary: Misty will get the Valentines Day present she always wanted: a boyfriend . . . but who could it be?


A/N: Hey everyone this is a one-shot fanfic. This is a Pokemon romance; it's pretty cute to tell you. Can you guess the couple? (Hint: I support AAML) Ok enjoy! (Mostly Misty's POV.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story line.

_Valentines _

Misty's POV. 

Misty stirred as the morning sun caressed her face. At first she just sat there in bed. Ever since Ash defeated the Johto league; Misty stayed with him. Their life long companion: Brock, left soon after the leagues and returned to his home in Pewter. Over the years on her quest with Ash; she developed a crush for him, or that was what she though at first. Soon after Misty couldn't stop thinking about him. Soon that crush turned to love.

Seeking a way to tell Ash, she came over a plan: On Valentines Day she will declare her love to him and despite of her fear of rejection; she knew she had to tell him sooner or later. But that was months ago and now it has been long forgotten. But one thing she can't seem to forget is that today; was that Valentines Day.

Stirring around the guest room she noticed, pinned on the dresser next to her bed, a note. Curiously she pulled the pin off and almost instantly the note fell into her lap. 'What?' she asked herself. Opening the folded piece of paper she read:

Dear: Misty.

I am aware today Valentines Day. For awhile I adored you, either from far away or up-close you are my angel. Today I will make your dreams come true, and tell you "I love you" now follow these step that I have inscribed to find you're awaiting Love.

Signed: Anonymous

Misty blushed after reading this. 'Oh my' thinking for awhile she studied the note one more time. 'Oh who could it be? Wait! It did say {I will make your dreams come true} could it be Ash?' She let's out a sigh 'what am I thinking; Ash could never be romantic! Though sometimes I wish he was.' "Wait a minute!" this time she said out load. "Didn't who ever wrote this said there was some steps of finding out who this was from" Looks all over the note but finds nothing "What the..."

Confused; she gets out of bed, gathering her stuff she heads for the shower. Soon after showering and doing her morning business in the bathroom; she exited and headed for her room. Upon arriving; she noticed next to her door was a bouquet of flowers. Knowing it was for her she picked it up. The flowers were breath taking she thought; the bouquet was filled with Violets, Daisies and Lilies. Wait a minuet. 'Violets, Daisies and Lilies huh!' she had a clue on who this mystery person was.

"Ha! Quit joking with me. I know it's you guys, Lily, Daisy and Violet! Just trying to get hopes up huh" she said, but not really convinced herself. After thirty seconds have passed and still no answer she sighed and took the flowers in her room. Setting the bouquet on the table Misty noticed another note. Picking it up, she curiously read:

Dear: Misty

This will be the fist step, there will be 3 in all but follow them in order and it will lead you to me. I hope you enjoy. Step#1: Go to the kitchen for a 'LOVELY' surprise. Look inside the 'LOVELY' surprise to find the next step! That will be all until the second clue is reached. Luv u.

P.s.: I'm not your sisters.

"What the... how did he/she know about my sisters?"

Curious for what's instored for her; Misty climbs down the stairs and heads for the kitchen. She arrived in the kitchen to find...nothing! 'Huh' she was yet surprised to find it empty. Actually where is everyone?

**Across Town**

"I wonder why Ash had a sudden craving tuna, and needed me out the house immediately. Hmmm?" Mrs. Ketchum said to herself; she thought how curious Ash had been acting this morning while continuing to finish her sons shopping.

**Ketchum Residence**

Misty walks over to the dining room and found it empty also; retreating back to the kitchen she found, on the counter, a box of chocolates.

Chocolates? She thought, who were they for? 'The Note!' Misty remembered it said about looking inside a lovely' surprised "curiosity killed the cat, not the girl" she said out load before opening the box of chocolates.

That was it, nothing but chocolate. All That suspense for nothing. She sighed and sat down. After the day's events so far she was kinda hungry, she looks over to the box of candy and though 'It is for me and anyways wasting sweets, its jus not like me.'

Half way though eating the sweeties Misty noticed something; all the chocolates were her favorites: Dark caramel, Almond, Mint chip and other flavors all that she liked. 'Wow knows a lot 'bout me'

She was about to throw away the box when she saw something inscribed on the bottom. Looking closer it read:

Dear: Misty

Hey hoped you enjoyed your little snack; I made sure to get all your favorites. I know more about you than you think, anyways on with Step#2: Something nice and blue/ fearsome yet cute. / Check the living room. Once you get/ what you deserve/ you will know your final step.

Ps. you always wanted this.

"What I always wanted?" she thought about this, but nothing was making sense. So she decides just to get all the clues and see would this mystery guy be. Misty puts the chocolates down and strolled down to the living room where she found nothing; just like before. 'This is getting annoying' she thought while taking a seat on one of Mrs. Ketchum's love seats. Wait...Mrs. Ketchum never had a love seat. Misty got up and inspected the chair. 'Hmm... seems normal enough but... I never wanted a love seat!' she though as she turned around and to her surprise on the coffee table was...a Poke' ball. "A poke' ball?" the girl wondered out load. But no it wasn't just any poke' ball it was a love' ball (if you ever play Pokemon Gold/Silver you will know what it is, but I'll explain it.) The difference was that instead if the ball being red/white it was pink/white.

So Misty thought 'Hey if there a Pokemon in there and for me...I'm keeping it!' happily she grabbed the pokeball and was about to throw it when a note fell from under the Pokeball. She looks at the note and then back to the pokeball, putting down the pokeball she picks up the folded piece of paper.

Dear: Misty

Wow I can believe how close you are I'm really nervous; but I made my decision and it is to tell you my love. Anyways I hope you like your new Pokemon; well you would have guessed it was a Pokemon by now right. Step#3: The finale step. Go to where it all began the start of your perfect life. Use you're presents as a guide or just let it help you glide. Confused? Well it'll all make sense! See you later.

Ps. here's a clue: Entry # 347.

"HUH? Entry # 347? What is he talking about?" Misty was thinking it over and over. Then something clicked in her head. Entry # 347 couldn't mean.....Her diary! 'Bu-but how?' giving it another though her eyes suddenly became as big as saucers 'Go to where it all began the start of your perfect life.' She remembered this.

As quick as her legs could take Misty dashed upstairs; and into her room. Grabbing her diary from the top self she turned it to Entry # 347 and there it was:

Entry # 347

Dear diary it's me again, Misty. Today we arrived at an island in the Orange Islands called Trovita. There Ash won another badge while I won someone's heart. Yes you heard me I won a young boy's heart named Rudy; he was cute and acted like a real gentleman and even asked me to stay with him. Guess what my answer was ...... NO! Yes; No. you know the reason: Ash, yes Ash you know that boy I told you about in entry 1 where I said he ruined my life and he was a snotty loser, well I guess I was wrong. Fishing him out of Viridian Lake was the start of my perfect life. Well it's getting late I'll write more tomorrow Buh Bye.

Misty was speechless, there it was in her diary. 'But how?' then thinking back to the note Misty remembered something 'Began my perfect life...' "Viridian Lake!!" Last part she shouted. Scrimmaging around in her trying to find something nice to wear but thought it will just take up more time she ran down stairs and out the front door only to knock into a delivery man.

"Hi" he said

"Um hello. Can I help you?" Misty asked the delivery man standing in front of the Ketchum residence.

"Yes" he answered but continued "Is there a 'Misty Waterflower'?

"Yeah that's me!"

"Oh good well here's your package. Now sign here!" The middle aged man told Misty.

"But I didn't buy or order anything!" Misty sounded as confused as she really was.

"What! Hahaha look it's probably your boyfriend or something sending you a Valentines Day 'present'"

'Present! Huh maybe what he said about...but didn't he say present's ''Um ok I'll sign for it"

"Ok right on the dotted line, thank you and have a nice day" but before he left, the delivery man turned around and faced Misty. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot something!"

"Oh? Um ok what is it?" Misty asked

"The guy who bought this left you a message" barely getting a breather he continued "I didn't know what it means but he told me to tell you this: ' told you it'll all make sense.'Yeah that's about it. So you get what it means? Um hello? Miss?"

Hearing this Misty had totally forgotten about the man standing in front of her. 'Told you it would all make sense' 'Oh my god!' "Thanks a lot um bye!" she said pretty forwardly.

"Um ok! Well than have a nice day miss" The delivery man turned and left.

Bringing the package inside; Misty opened it. Her eyes suddenly widen in surprise. There in the box was a brand new bike, it look so similar to the one Ash wrecked; it as red, had all the add-ons that she had and a little more. But there on the handle bars was another note.

In the forest of Viridian; Pidgey's could be heard singing in the trees. The sun was now at high noon while a single girl raced through the woodland.

'I guess this 'Present' does help me glide' Misty thought as she raced through the forest, on her new bike, to reach the spot where Misty had first meet Ash. "Ash" the red head said while peddling deeper into the woods. Misty seemed to keep going and not stop until she hit...

'Viridian Lake' she thought while stopping dead in her tracks. 'Where is he? This is where it all started' she sighed and sat down on a rock to rest. 'Where is he this is where It all started, I fished Ash out of the river next to the waterfall after that he took my...Oh my god! No wonder; this isn't where it started' Looks down at the bike 'guide me' "of course where I meet him and that was when Ash took my...Bike!"

Racing down the river bank like if her life depended on it, actually it did; her love life. She reached the spot and gasped because on the other side of the waterfall was a picnic, yep defiantly a picnic; a navy colored cloth spread on the grass with champagne glasses and a bottle of...apple cider in the ice bucket (Their jus kids ok) A full basket of who knows what and to top it all off their was a stereo playing some beautiful French music.

"Oh wow!" Misty sighed with stars in her eyes "it's so beautiful" After staring off into space for a while she noticed she had a problem: it's on the other side. She groaned annoyed 'I should have known, I fished ash out on the other side of the lake trying to catch a water Pokemon!" then it hit her like a stone to the head 'Water Pokemon; Pokemon, it was another one of her presents; maybe it will help!' "What choice do I have?"

So she threw the Pokemon into the lake and a second later out came a . . .

"Oh my God!" Misty started to tear up, because in front of her was her very own...Tentacruel! 'I just love them! Oh god he is so sweet!' giving it a quick hug she jumped on top and commanded it to swim forward, thinking he/she might need more training, Misty was surprised because at the exact moment she told her command the Tentacruel moved 'Oh my god! He even trained it for me!' "He's so sweet!!!" she squealed.

Normal POV 

Misty arrived on the other side of the river and was looking around the picnic sit; thinking where her 'admirer' could be. 'What? This place is empty! Might as well wait. Again!' but before she could take a seat and wait for her mystery man, a pair of arms, from behind, wrapped her in a hug.

"Mornin' Myst!" someone blew sexily in her ear. The surprised Misty instantly blushed. Knowing who it was; her surprised face turned into a grin "Hey...Ash!" Misty said knowing exactly who it was.

"Huh you knew" Ash asked sounding surprised "B-But how?"

"That's not important!" Misty answered turning around in Ash's arms and hugging him back. "I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Misty starts to cry into Ash's coat "But Why?"

Ash was nervous but he had to tell her 'it's now or never' "Misty, didn't you read the notes? I meant what I said! I want your dreams to come true, I want you happy. Basically what I want to say is..."

"Yes?" Misty asked anxious to what Ash has to say, but on the inside she knew exactly what Ash was going to stay.

"Well what I want to say was..." Ash seemed nervous

"Yes-yes" misty asked

"Was... we've been friends for a long time right and I just thought..." Ash changed the subject

Misty falls over. "WHAT!!!" She got embarrassed of her sudden out burst but at a time like this; who cares. "Is that it!? All you wanted to tell me was that we're friends!"

"What NO!!!"

"Well then What!?"

Ash gathered up all hi courage to say those three words. "I love you!"

Misty thought she heard wrong "you-you what?!"

Smirking at how easy that was he said "I love you Misty"

'Oh my god' for some reason she was expecting this so before Ash could say any more she tackled him. Misty tackled Ash into a hug. "Oh god Ash, do you know how many sleepless nights I dream of you saying that?"

"Um... 203?" he answered.

"Yes two hundred and... Wait a minute how...?" Misty got curious. First he knew how to make her dreams come true, and then he knew like everything about her and now this. "Um Ash?" she asked sweetly.

"Y-y-yes?"

"How did you know that?" In the same tone.

"He he um lucky guess?"

"OH really?" Her tone was still the same.

"Y-yeah"

"Well than..." her tone of voice suddenly changed "Care to try you luck!!!"

Grabbing him by his collar she asked again "How did you know that!?"

"Um your diary?"

"My what?!"

"He-he I read you d-d-diary"

"Ash Ketchum I'm going to kill you!!!" but before she could lay a finger on Ash; he shouted "I love you!" and closed his eyes waiting for the throbbing. After getting none, he peeked at Misty to find her smiling.

"Huh?" he was confused, but before he could ask why he wasn't in pain she kissed him. It was quick and simple kiss, but to the two young trainers it was love.

Ash was the first to speak "You know Myst that was my first kiss!"

"Mine to" and pulled his lips to hers again, but before they could meet she whispered so soft only Ash could have heard; "I love you too!" and then their lips meet.

The day went by for the young couple pretty quick, talking, eating, laughing and just plain enjoying each others presence. Now the sun was setting and it was getting dark as the two started home.

"Misty?" Ash asked his new Girlfriend.

"Un-Hun?" Was Misty's reply.

"You still haven't answered my question!"

Misty looks over to her boyfriend "What question?"

"How did you know it was me?"

The girl giggled "It was the last note you left me!"

Ash joined in on his girlfriends giggling "I guess I made it to obvious huh?"

"Yep! Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you Ash!"

"I love you too Misty!" grabbing for each others hands and with one quick kiss they headed home.

Narrator: Well that's about it for now, tune in next time to join our hero's in the land of Pokemon. Oh almost forgot; to those who are curious of what the last note said, it went like this:

Dear Misty

This isn't a step, it's a clue/ to whom your love will be. I am sorry I took so long here are your gift you long forgotten. Can you guess? Yes a bike, the one that I owe. Remember now! I'll be waiting now hurry up!

Ps. do you know me now?


End file.
